flushedawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita Malone
Rita Malone is the deuteragonist in Flushed Away. She is Roddy's girlfriend and master. Naughty and smelly, Rita loves to eat feces, drink urine, nibble on her tail and have sex with guys, especially Roddy. She is the leader of a colony with several thousand of her siblings, cousins and children (and her siblings' and cousins' families), and often invades Tabitha's home with her whole family while her parents are at work, where they have fun urinating, defecating and farting on Tabitha, eating her feces, drinking her urine, licking her pussy and nibbling on her butt. Powers Urination: '''Like all rats, Rita and her colony have an unlimited supply of urine. They often drink a lot of each other's urine, and feed Tabitha a lot of it. They also give her and each other urine baths, after all urine is like perfume to rats. '''Defecation: '''Like all rats, Rita and her colony have an unlimited supply of feces. Their meals usually consist of feces and urine, so they eat a lot of each other's feces. They also feed Tabitha a lot of it, and often cover her in feces and urine before pretending to eat her (they just eat the feces off her). '''Farting power: '''Like all rats, Rita and her colony are excellent farters. They often fart a lot on each other and Tabitha, after all fart is like perfume to rats. '''Appetite: '''Like all rats, Rita and her colony have an unlimited appetite. They often share meals with Tabitha, drink a lot of her urine and eat a lot of her feces. '''Intelligence: '''Rita and her colony are very smart. They know they must not bite anything other than Tabitha's butt or fingers, or their own or each other's tails, and they are also not to eat everything in Tabitha's home. They also feed Tabitha a lot of their urine and feces to boost her urination, defecation and farting power, and cover her with feces and urine to keep her stinky. They also know how to bite without injuring her. '''Sex skills and reproduction power: Like all rat girls, Rita is a baby factory, with several hundred children. A sex expert, she knows how to squeeze a lot of semen and urine from Roddy with her tight pussy and anus (rat guys have an unlimited supply of semen). She mixes Roddy's semen and urine with her own fluids and urine, creating a stinky mixture in her womb. She also drinks a lot of Roddy's semen and urine, and has him inject it into her anus and spray it on her tail to keep herself stinky and sexy. 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Huge Jackman *To be expanded ''Flushed Away - The Game'' Voice actor: Huge Jackman the II *To be contracted Gallery File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita.png|Rita sneaking past the Toad's bedroom File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Fighting.png|Rita fighting a guard File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Screenshot 2.png File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Screenshot.png|Rita using her bungee cord to sneak into the Toad's headquarters File:2006_flushed_away_008.jpg|Rita being held captive with Roddy by Whitey File:Flushed Away Slug Kissing Rita's Grandmother.jpg|Roddy uses a slug to keep Rita's grandmother away from him File:Rita Icon.png|Rita's Icon Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted tiding up the heroes.jpg Trivia/Language Versions * Don't worry, she and her colony like being clean and don't spread diseases. * Tabitha is friends with the colony, and she plays with them when her parents are not at home. * Her pussy, urethra, butt, anus and tail are very sexy and smelly. Quotes * Oh yeah, I love being naughty! * Ah, the sweet aroma of pee and poop. * Don't you just love peeing, pooping, farting and being stinky and naughty, Tabitha? * Hahahahahaha! * Rats are meant to be stinky and naughty. Their job is to eat, bite, pee, poop, fart and mate. * Most people think rats are dirty, but that's just a myth. We all like cleanliness, we just love being stinky. * I'm a naughty, naughty girl, and so are you, Tabitha. We just love being naughty, don't we? * We rats can teach you a lot of things. * We keep you stinky because we love you. You love us too, don't you, Tabitha? * Who doesn't like a cute, stinky, naughty rat girl? * My most beautiful parts are my butt and tail, as well as where my pee and poop comes out. Same goes with yours, Tabitha. Don't you agree? * Oh yeah, we just love our butts, don't we, Tabitha? * We could just eat you all day. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Characters with Green Eyes Category:Animals Category:Rats Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed